


ALS Bucket Challenge

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALS Bucket Challenge, No Warnings, i don't really know what this is to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets challenged to do the ice bucket challenge and he doesn't know if he should donate or dump the water over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALS Bucket Challenge

 

 

Niall groaned when he received the notification that he was nominated to do the ice water bucket challenge. Now, he either had to go with pouring the ice water on him or donate the money.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he approached Niall.

“Eddie Vedder nominated me for the ALS ice water bucket challenge.”

“But, isn’t that a good thing? You could be the good person and donate.”

“I know, but the fans will be looking forward to seeing me in a wet t-shirt or shirtless. Plus, probably nominating Zayn.”

Harry laughed, “Of course, and don’t forget the rest of us. Everyone is literally waiting for all of us to get challenged.”

Niall nodded, “It would have come around to us eventually.”

“Yeah, knowing our connections, we’ll get multiple nominations.”

Niall smiled, “Yeah, it would be funny if Neymar nominated me, he was just nominated to do it.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah, it would be funny. But, seriously, think about it, think about what’s the better thing to do,” He placed his hand on his shoulder, “Because I know if I was nominated, I’d do both and instead of the hundred dollars, I’d actually donate more.”

“You’ll just do that for more recognition, Harry.”

“No, that is a lie. I’m doing it because it’s something I support, dumping a bucket of ice water over your head is alright, but donating, that’s the fun part.”

“How is that the fun part?”

“The look on someone’s face when they are cured or that the disease is prevented from spreading. With the money that could be donated, just imagine how many people’s lives could be changed from the research.”

“I never thought of it that way,” Niall replied back lost in his thoughts.

“No one does, they are all caught up in getting noticed rather than seeing what the effect that ALS has on this world. Just imagine if all those people who dumped a bucket on their head donated that hundred dollars how more advanced the research would be.”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, that is true”

Harry smiled, “Now, it’s up to you, think about what you want to do. It doesn’t matter what you decide, because it’s your decision, think about what could happen after it’s done.”

Niall looked over at Harry, “Thank you Harry.”

“No problem Niall,” Harry wrapped his arms around Niall and hugged him quickly, “Now I’m going to go do something productive before Louis wants me to pull a prank or Liam wants me to lift weights with him.”

“Alright, have fun.”

Harry turned around, “Will do.” He left the bus, leaving Niall to himself trying to collect his thoughts.

Niall sighed and figured a nap could help collect his thoughts. He went into the back of the bus and crawled into his buck and curled under the covers before falling asleep.

**

“So, are you going to go through with it?” Liam asked as Niall emerged from his bunk and joined the boys for dinner.

Niall shrugged, “Harry spoke to me earlier about donating.”

Louis scoffed, “But, that’s no fun!”

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Guys, this whole challenge isn’t about humiliating yourself with the ice water, it’s about opening up your eyes about the disease. Imagine those who are sitting in their hospital beds dying from this and all they see are people dumping water on themselves, but not donating. How do you think they feel?”  
  
Louis sighed, “Yeah, you’re right. Besides, the last time someone dumped ice water on me, it almost caused hypothermia.”

Liam raised an eyebrow, “How is that even possible?”

Louis shrugged, “Not to mention it was below zero degrees outside and I was dared to stand in snow in just my boxers.”

The boys laughed making Louis pout in defense, “How old were you?”

“I had just turned sixteen and I wanted to get to the popular crowd, and it was their initiation.”

“Initiation? What are they like five?”

“They sure as hell acted like it, anyways, I ended getting the flu because they made me stand out there until my mum came to pick me up a half hour later.”

Harry shook his head, “I guess they didn’t care that you could have caught pneumonia.”

“Nope.”

Niall sighed, “Now, back to the challenge. Harry really told me some things to think about and he’s right, I shouldn’t be obligated to dump the water over myself, I should just donate and donate more than just a hundred dollars.”

The rest of them nodded, “Yeah, and that will be me too,” Louis spoke up, knowing that Niall would probably nominate the rest of them.

Niall nodded, “And of course I’ll nominate you guys, but Zayn you might want to do both. Knowing our fans they are patiently waiting for you to do it.”

Zayn scoffed, “As if I’m going to do that.”

“Well, you could not do it and then the fans would cause a riot or something.”

“But, you know I don’t like cold water!”

Harry shook his head, “Do you honestly think that people use ice cold water when they put in the ice?” Zayn shrugged, “It’s a trick, they use hot water and add the ice cubes and do it that way.”  
  
“How do you know that?”

“A friend of mine had to do it, he is sensitive to cold and he did it like that and then when he nominated the rest of his friends, save me, they all copied him. And many more people do it too.”

“That’s not fair, some people actually endure the ice cold water while others use bath temperature water,” Liam spoke up after being too quiet.

“Like I was telling Niall before, no one cares as long as they don’t have to spend any money on something they think is stupid,” Harry muttered as he picked up his chicken sandwich and finally took a bite out of it.

“But, something like this isn’t stupid, it’s a big thing,” Louis spoke back with a mouth full of food.

“People don’t care as long as they don’t have to fork up a hundred dollars for it.” The boys just shook their heads and continued on eating as the silence overtook the bus.

“You know, maybe this could help the foundation,” Liam spoke up after they cleared off the table and getting ready to settle down for the night.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he emerged shirtless from the back of the bus.

“Maybe if we were all nominated and instead of doing the dumping of the water, we donate.”  
  
“Yeah and then the fans would get off our backs with being a bad influence,” Louis muttered from the side, still can’t get over the fact people still talk about that dang video.

“It could help with those two and their image,” Liam tossed back.  
  
Louis and Zayn scoffed, “We don’t need help with our image, thank you very much,” Zayn spoke back and glared at Liam who just held his hands up in defense.

“Guys just stop, no one needs an image boost, we’re all doing fine,” Harry yelled at the three of them who had started to argue.

“Sorry,” they muttered quietly before going back to the seats they were in before.

Niall just sighed, “I’m just going to go to bed.” The boys all said their goodnights and Niall ventured off back into his bunk.

 

**

 

Niall was scrolling through his phone when he received another notification for the ALS ice water bucket challenge. He opened up his twitter and chuckled, “Really Neymar?” He muttered quietly as he watched it and laughing towards the end. If only he understood what he said.

Niall replied to the tweet,  _@neymarjr hahahahahaha! idiot !_  He closed out the app and pocketed his phone before going into the front of the bus instantly spotting Harry.

He walked around and plopped himself on his lap, Harry let out a loud ompf from the impact.

“Is there a reason as to why you plopped on my dick?” Harry groaned, snaking his hand under Niall to cup his aching groin.

Niall moved off his lap and plopped onto the couch, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Harry nodded, “It’s alright. So, have you figured out what you were going to do?”

Niall nodded, “See, I was just going to donate but then everyone is going to say I was being a pussy, so I’m going to do both.”

Harry smiled, “Good for you.”

Niall nodded, “And besides, now I really have to do it since Neymar nominated me.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose, “Neymar? Really?”

“Yeah, he nominated me earlier and like now everyone is waiting for me to do it.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah, and you should nominate one of us.”

“I was going to nominate one of you, but if I nominate Zayn then it wouldn’t be a big surprise. You won’t know until I post the video.”

“You do realize that no matter what, it’s going to come around to us, right?”

Niall nodded, “I know, but still.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “So, want to do something to kill time until we have to go perform?”

Niall nods and follows Harry out of the bus to go kick around a ball in the parking lot.

**  


“Niall, weren’t you supposed to do that ice bucket challenge already?” Louis asked as they got into the tour bus after their show.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, but I’m tired, I’ll do it tomorrow.”

And that was the end of the conversation and they all washed up a bit before going into their bunks.

**

  
  
“Ready?” Calvin asked as Niall got in front of the camera.

“Let’s do this!”

“Hey it’s Niall Horan here and I’ve been nominated for the ALS ice bucket challenge by Eddie Vedder and Neymar. Before I do this I want to nominate, Novak Djokovic, Louis Tomlinson and John Terry.” Niall picks up the bucket and pours it over himself and screams from the cold. He turns around and walks to the far side of the bathroom he was in before walking back, “Yes, go and do it!”

Louis was in the tour bus when he got a notification, “NIALL JAMES HORAN YOU BETTER RUN!” He yelled as Niall came into the bus only to turn around and run away.

Harry just sits there laughing because he knew this was going to happen.


End file.
